


Christmas in New York

by in_fini



Series: Out of His Depth AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_fini/pseuds/in_fini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 'Out of His Depth' AU, six years before the final events.  Can be read by itself, but will make more sense if 'Out of His Depth' is read first.</p><p>Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde, and Kanaya Maryam enjoy the holidays together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in New York

Dave Strider stands outside a charming brick East Village apartment building. It’s only snowing a little, flakes so light and small the street looks misty more than anything else, but he’s got a thick scarf wound around his neck so that only his nose and ever-present shades are showing, and a coat that makes his whip-thin frame seem several sizes larger.

The apartment door buzzes, and he goes inside and up several flights of stairs, because he hopes the exercise will help warm him up. It being several orders of magnitude warmer inside than outside, it works, and when Rose Lalonde opens the door to greet him he has his coat unbuttoned and his scarf dangling from one gloved hand.

“You’re quite early. Kanaya hasn’t even put the cookies in the oven yet.” She takes his coat and scarf and hangs them in the hallway closet while Dave takes off his muddied shoes.

“A nice troll lady had a family emergency, needed to trade flights. I offered, like the gentleman I am.”

“Your offer couldn’t have had anything to do with her no doubt astounding good looks and the phone number in your pocket.”

“Not a thing. Wrong gender, Rose. We are ecto-twins, you know.” He raises an eyebrow at her and she flushes, then smiles and gives a small nod, as if to acknowledge a small defeat.

“Who knew that tendencies towards lesbian xenosexuality are genetic?” He twitches a corner of his mouth, and they look at each other for a moment before they hug each other tightly. The moment only lasts a second before Rose leads Dave into the spacious kitchen.

“Kan, Dave’s here.”

“Hello Dave, Excuse Me While I Wash My Hands.” Kanaya’s softly elegant in a charcoal sweater and jade flowing skirt, the pale light of her skin flushing with green when Dave gravely kisses her cheek.

“I see you’ve moved from harassing innocent passersby to my wife, Dave. A worrisome trend.”

“I can’t help it. Every time I see you, Kanaya, the white knight in me insists I have to save you from the dastardly wizard keeping you hostage in this tower. ‘Look, what light from yonder rainbow drinker breaks,’ or whatever.”

“The Gallant Knight Will Surely Excuse Me If I Prefer The Dastardly Well Dressed Wizard,” Kanaya says, drying her hands and returning Dave’s kiss on the cheek.

Rose smiles and slides onto a stool. “Kanaya, your vanity is showing. Surely Dave is reasonably well dressed enough to pass muster with you?”

Dave obligingly holds his hands out for Kanaya to inspect with a dubious eye. “It’s not my fault if you don’t design men’s clothing and dislike every designer that does, Kanaya.”

“It Could Be Worse I Suppose.”

“And now you’ve hurt my feelings. Where is the Christmas goodwill and cheer in this household? Though I suppose I should’ve expected it from you snarky broads.”

“Santa skips over our home every year because of it.” Rose smiles serenely as Dave begins helping Kanaya with the baking. “What a cozy scene. I wonder what fans of DJ Stridenasty would say if they saw him in such a domestic setting.”

“I Suspect They Would Throw Things At Us In Disgust. Possibly The Eggshells That You Are Dropping Into The Bowl, Dave.”

“I never learned how to crack eggs. And I’m only DJ Stridenasty for special occasions now.” Kanaya gently takes the eggs from him and puts him to work measuring sugar instead.

“Really, Dave? Why Is That?”

“Dropped my label. I’ve made my own. I’m going to be too busy to perform for a while.” Rose raises an eyebrow, eyeing Dave with renewed interest. He stoically ignores her questioning look as he hands Kanaya the sugar.

“That was fast, Strider. Starting your own record company at twenty, after only four years of fame and glory?”

“Well, we had some issues, and eventually we were just fighting every time I came home, all ‘You never talk to me anymore’ and ‘What are you going to do with your life.’ Really, this divorce is for the better. I only worry for the children.” Rose watches him. He reveals nothing, except for an up-tilted mouth telling her that she won’t get anything more out of him. She lets her eyes fall and sits back in her chair to signal acceptance, and he comes to join her at the counter to rub it in her face.

“So I hear you got invited on Oprah, Dr. Lalonde. Mind asking her for a car for me?”

“I will be getting paid enough to afford a moderately priced car, but no, I will not ask her for a car.”

“Killjoy. Does Rose shut you down like this every time you ask her for something, Kanaya? Actually don’t answer that, I don’t need to know how much more she values you over me. I’m only an ecto-slime sibling, who Rose denied for months, whereas she married you as soon as you asked.”

“In Her Defense We Were High School Sweethearts, And She Thought You Were Crazy.” Kanaya slides the tray of cookies into the oven as Rose flushes again.

“It was a legitimate concern, and one that only grew worse when you started agreeing with him, Kan. Shared delusions are rare but not unheard of, and it was a reasonable stance to take on the issue.”

“Until you started hallucinating yourself, isn’t that right. You meet Karkat and think he’s just fine except for those pesky delusions, but _I’m_ the psychopathic one with a shitload of disorders. You know what, it’s okay. You spend that money on Kanaya.”

“I’ve Always Wanted An Apartment In Paris.”

“Yeah, Rose, that’d be perfect as a down payment on another lovely little loft while I live out of my van trying to get my business up and running.”

“Sounds excellent. Would you be ever so kind as to look for one the next time you visit France, Dave?”

“I’ll do my best to squeeze in a little real-estate hunting between begging for funds. ‘Hi, I did a show for your son’s birthday, want to help me start a record company? Also, I’m looking for an apartment for my slime sister’s thirtieth birthday, the more expensive the better.’ They will be falling over themselves to offer me money.”

Rose narrows her eyes at Dave, who shrugs. “Sorry big sis, forgot you were sensitive about that.”

“Well I Think It Is Time To Trim The Tree, Don’t You Think So, Let’s Go Rose.”

\-----

Dave is volun-told to hang the lights on the tree, while Rose and Kanaya hang delicate glass ornaments. There’s classical Christmas music in the background, and a fire snapping and lending a ruddy glow to the silver ribbons and crystal spires. Kanaya hands a hand-painted angel up to Dave, and he gently places it on top, retreating down the stool to admire their handiwork.

“You did a good job for your first Christmas, Dave.”

“Yes, It’s Quite Impressive. You Certainly Have Some Artistic Flair.”

“Oh, you guys are going to make me blush. Now what is this eggnog I’ve heard so much about. It has alcohol in it right?”

“The drinking age in New York is twenty-one, and I for one would not feel comfortable giving alcohol to a minor. I have experienced life with an alcoholic before, albeit in another universe.”

“You’re fucking with me, right?”

“I Believe That With The Consent Of A Legal Guardian It Is Permissible.”

“I have no legal guardians, and _legally_ I’m twenty-four, so hand over the liquor, woman.”

Kanaya watches them banter. She is not as familiar with Dave as she is with Rose, but it’s surprising how similar their reactions can be. She can see how deceptively loosely Dave is standing, betrayed by tight shoulders and still, tense hands. With years of experience, she can clearly see how anxious Rose is to talk to her brother, and she understands. “I Would Never Presume To Stand Between You And A Bottle, Dave. Would You Like Anything, Rose?”

“Perhaps some hot chocolate, if you don’t mind.”

Kanaya kisses Rose on the cheek and glides out. Rose and Dave look at each other for a long second. Then Rose takes three quick steps, raises her hand to his shades, and holds it there, asking for permission. Dave doesn’t move. She lifts them up, and lavender eyes look into red ones.

Rose makes a small sound, a sigh of confirmation, and puts his shades back. “I wasn’t sure if it was just me.”

It’s some sort of cue, and Dave responds as honestly as Rose did. “It’s cool. I didn’t expect you to remember everything right away.”

“Yes.” Rose leaves the apology unsaid; they both know it’s there. “Where have you been, Dave?”

His poker face cracks just a bit; a bitterly wry twist of the mouth. “Do you really want to know?”

She tilts her head slightly. “That bad?”

He searches for words, and finds none. He shrugs dismissively. He knows she’ll understand anyways.

“I’ve missed you. I hadn’t realized it.” He can tell she means it too. She would never ordinarily reveal weakness, but they’ll never speak of this moment again, so he lets himself stare at her, willing her to understand.

“Once I get this off the ground, I might think about employing you.” The words seem to come from him without his conscious intention, and the way he tightens his lips after confirms it. She knows what to do; Dave Strider doesn’t want her pity.

“I don’t come cheap.”

“I’d love to help you pay for that Parisian apartment.” He smiles then, a genuine smile, and the unexpectedness leaves her momentarily stunned. Then she smiles back, nods, and turns back to the Christmas tree, taking his hand in hers. She can feel his fingers stiffen in surprise for a moment as he wavers in indecision, then relax and fold around hers.

They stand together, brother and sister, until Kanaya returns.

\-----

Kanaya and Rose take Dave to all the usual New York attractions. Dave conceals how much fun he’s having. They aren’t fooled.

When Christmas comes three days later, Rose and Dave realize that buying gifts passive-aggressively and ironically, respectively, means that they will get absolutely terrible presents in return. They refuse to admit it. Kanaya rolls her eyes often during the gift unwrapping.

They bring in the New Year with champagne and confetti, and stay awake remembering until the pale sunrise. Remembering everything.

Dave leaves the day after for L.A.

They all agree it was the best holiday they’ve ever had, and make plans for next year.


End file.
